1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry. More particularly, this invention pertains to a necklace or bracelet that includes an illuminated medallion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a substantial market for jewelry of a whimsical nature. Unfortunately, the design of jewelry that can be sold at mass market prices while offering an eye catching effect, such as artificial luminance, is complex and difficult. To achieve such an effect, the jewelry must include a power source, preferably compact. In addition, inexpensive prior art jewelry incorporating a battery-powered device has generally been of limited useful life since inexpensive designs fail to permit battery replacement.
The present invention addresses the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art by providing an article of jewelry. Such article includes an elongated flexible conductor having an exterior coating of non-conductive composition. The conductor comprises a loop having first and second internal discontinuities. A clasp is located within the first discontinuity and a medallion is located within the second discontinuity. The clasp includes a battery in electrical communication with the conductor and the medallion includes an electro-luminous device in electrical communication with the conductor.
The preceding and other features and advantages of the present invention shall become further apparent from the detailed description that follows. Such description is accompanied by a set of drawing figures in which numerals, corresponding to those of the written description, are associated with the features of the invention. Like numerals refer to like features throughout both the written description and the drawing figures.